1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing data packets and to a video apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of processing data packets transmitted over a serial bus, for example, an IEEE 1394 bus, and to a video recording/playback apparatus incorporating the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, recording of isochronous data packets transmitted over an IEEE 1394 bus on an intermediate storage medium was only possible in the form of DV (Digital Video) format using a specific type of tape, which requires complex signal processing.
As for isochronous signals other than DV-format, for example, MPEG stream signals, playback apparatuses had not been provided with any method for ensuring appropriate data arrival time.